Friday Stage
For the harder version, see Friday Stage (Hard+). The Friday Stages are a set of stages that appear every Friday. The first and second stages have a chance to give a Cat Cpu, while the third stage has a guaranteed chance to give a Cat Cpu. Stage 1 Overview Battleground At the start, a Pigge and some peons will spawn. After some time, another Pigge will spawn, and some more peons will spawn. Once the base is hit, many Pigges will spawn, along with a Hippoe. Peons will keep spawning until the base is destroyed. Strategies Upon starting, the player can stall the Pigges with a couple of Wall Cats and wait until they have max Worker Cat. Once the base is damaged and the huge wave of Pigges is unleashed, the player can use a Whale Cats, along with a Mythical Titan Cat. If you have Salon Cat/Paris Cat, the level should be pretty easy. Stage 2 Overview Battleground At the start, a Hippoe and some peons will spawn. After some time, another Hippoe will spawn. This keeps going until the base is hit. Once the base is hit, St. Pigge the 2nd will appear. Hippoes will also start spawning at a faster rate than normal. Strategies This level can be treated like a tougher version of Melancholy Damp. If you have unlocked Valkyrie Cat, you can use it to quickly defeat the St. Pigge the 2nd. If you have Salon Cat/Paris Cat, you can use it to make quick for of St. Pigge the 2nd. Stage 3 Overview Battleground At the start, a Pigge and some peons will spawn. Both the Pigges and the peons will keep spawning slowly until the base is hit. Once the base is hit, The Face and many Pigges will spawn. Pigges will keep spawning at a fast rate until the base is down. Strategies 'Strategy 1' This level is practically an easier version of the chapter 1 Moon. As such, the same strategy for it can be used. However, in this level, the player can wait and decide when to unleash The Face, instead of it spawning at the very beggining. Once the level has started, stall the Pigges until you have your Worker Cat at max level. Then, wait for your Wallet to get to full money, and then unleash any cats you have on you. Again, if the player has Salon Cat/Paris Cat, they can use it to defeat The Face even quicker. The Pigges are also very useful for quickly getting a lot of money. After that, the player can spam cats like Dragon Cat and Mythical Titan Cat to make quick for of The Face. Strategy 2: Speed Run Strategy (ft. A. Bahamut) Note: This strategy requires pretty precise timings to get A. Bahamut to snipe the base Lineup 1: 2 Cat Cannon Power UP combos (Sm and M) Ex. Biohazard and Yesterday's Enemy Lineup 2: Crazed Cow, A. Bahamut * Regular Cat Cannon is necessary, as no other cannons knock back The Face The strategy here is to fire the Cat Cannon at just the right time to make A. Bahamut pass through The Face and destroy the base. At the start of the stage, send 2 Crazed Cows max to clear the peons and start damaging the base. Although this isn't necessary, the cost of spawning 2 Crazed Cows makes it easier to time when to spawn A. Bahamut. When you get enough money to spawn A. Bahamut, your Cat Cannon should just about be finished charging. When A. Bahamut hits the base, the boss shockwave will knock all of the units back. In order to make A. Bahamut go through The Face, just shoot the Cat Cannon just before A. Bahamut hits the ground for the first time. If done properly, The Face will still be getting knocked back by the time A. Bahamut reaches him, resulting in a win. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapweek/fri.html Category:Daily Stages